Caza mayor
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: En el entierro algunas mujeres de la corte lloraba, pero no Cersei. La gente podía murmurar lo que quisiera. Si era cierto que el rey Robert de la casa Baratheon primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y señor de los siete reinos no era más que un mamarracho gordo para la reina, pero ella no lloraba porque una dama de su categoría no mostraba debilidad frente a las casas menores.


**NA: Este fic participa en el cuarto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Para UroborosQueen, a quien desafortunadamente no conozco mucho, pero la he stalkeado un poquito y creo que tal vez le guste (Lo espero realmente).**

 **Añadir que ni los personajes, ni el mundo de ASoIaF me pertenecen, si no la HBO no hubiera hecho atrocidades que ha hecho en la última temporada. Y dicho esto…La historia.**

* * *

Con sus ropajes oscuros del luto, la reina Cersei entró en el comedor. Sus pasos eran firmes y su mirada denotaba el orgullo de la casa Lannister. El funeral de su esposo había acontecido en el gran septo de Baelor, y el banquete de su última pieza de caza iba a comenzar.

Algunas mujeres de la corte lloraba, pero no Cersei. La gente podía murmurar lo que quisiera, si era cierto que el rey Robert de la casa Baratheon primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres y señor de los siete reinos no era más que un mamarracho, borracho y gordo para la reina, pero ella no lloraba porque una dama de su categoría no debía mostrar debilidad frente a las casas menores. Con paso firme y decidido, la reina regente se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, con sus tres hijos a su lado, esperando a que sirvieran aquel jabalí.

Cuán irónica resultaba aquella situación. El rey cazaba un jabalí, que a si mismo había cazado al rey, aunque si alguien se hubiera detenido a pensar sabría que la cazadora de Robert había sido su esposa. Por aquel motivo quizá, al probar la carne de aquel animal, el sabor de la libertad llegó a la boca de Cersei. No habría más noches intranquilas en las que quizá apareciera el inútil de su marido, esperando que cumpliera su deber, nadie volvería a sentirse con el derecho de levantarle la mano, nadie la trataría más como a un juguete.

La tierna carne se deshacía en su boca, mezclada con la saliva y el vino. No era gracias a la habilidad de la cocinera que aquella vianda fuera tan sabrosa. Ni siquiera el cerdo salvaje tenía el mérito real de saber tan bien. Una cosa si tenía que agradecerle a Robert, había sabido morirse bien. Y mientras disfrutaba de la comida, un regusto amargo le llegó al paladar.

Cersei se limpió delicadamente la cara con la servilleta, con ganas de arrojar el pedazo amargo de carne, pero se contuvo. No era que aquella parte de la carne estuviera mala, por algún extraño motivo el recuerdo vivido de su boda había vuelto a su memoria, enturbiándole el placer de la comida.

La imagen de ella misma, vestida con el rojo de los Lannister, con el tocado de pelo con el que siempre recordaba a su señora madre. Estaba nerviosa aquel día, y qué novia no lo está el día de su boda. No era que la noche de bodas suscitara ninguna sorpresa, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero iba a casarse con el rey. Sus delicadas manos salían por aquellas mangas largas carmesí y doradas, cuando su padre la tomó por el brazo dispuesto a acompañarla hasta el altar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel hombre unos cuantos años mayor que ella, y debía admitir que lo encontraba atractivo. No poseía la belleza singular de Jaime, pero era un hombre guapo, moreno con el pelo más oscuro que el carbón y sus brazos parecían fuertes.

En aquel momento, a pesar de todo lo que sentía por su hermano, Cersei se dijo a si misma que iba a amarlo. Y aquello era lo que pretendía, amar a aquel rey con toda su alma, empresa que nunca consiguió y probablemente nadie en su sano juicio lo hubiera logrado. Todas las chicas de poniente deseaban ser ella y no solo por su singular belleza y posición de una casa tan noble como la suya. Deseaban ser ella por su enlace con Robert Baratheon.

La mirada seria del que iba a ser su futuro esposo no la intimidó una vez parada junto a él. Era un hombre poderoso, y debía ser inteligente para haberse ganado a todo poniente, para derrocar al rey dragón. Ella era digna de aquel poder, porque era fuerte también. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa justo antes de empezar la ceremonia. Coqueta y dulce casi podía decir que lo miraba deseando estar enamorada de él, ansiosa por encontrar a un compañero en él.

Recordaba el banquete de su boda, nada parecido al que ahora se acontecía en la fortaleza roja. La mirada esquiva de Jaime, en parte orgulloso de que su hermana se hubiera casado con aquel hombre y en parte celoso de no poder ser él quien la desposara.

—Esta es la última noche que ocurre algo así —había dicho la rubia a su hermano días antes de su boda. La boca del joven caballero estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y sus manos se colaban por debajo de la falda de ella. — Tengo que amar al rey como se merece y ser una buena esposa.

Jaime se había reido de aquellas palabras, pero las había aceptado hasta que ella misma se retractó. Probablemente su hermano era la única persona que la amaba, que la veía tal cual era y aceptaba su fuerza. Y ella había pretendido dejarle tirado por aquel patético rey.

Ahora en el funeral de Robert, Cersei se sentía una ingenua. No habría podido amar a aquel hombre ni en mil años que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Todo lo que parecía, toda aquella fuerza y poder, no eran más que una nube de humo. Podía haber empuñado una maza y matar ejércitos, pero ni siquiera podía ser llamado hombre. Los celos que habían consumido a Jaime el día de su boda le causaban risa, no existía en todo el mundo conocido un solo hombre más digno que su hermano; un verdadero hombre, la única persona en la que ella podía confiar.

Cersei dedicó una mirada a sus tres hijos. Myrcella lloraba silenciosamente, era una niña dulce y aunque Robert nunca la había mirado, su corazón era compasivo y dulce. Al igual que Tommen, que ni siquiera había probado la carne del plato. Estaban tristes, también debía estarlo Joffrey, pero su primer hijo estaba hecho de otra pasta.

Joffrey comía despacio, con mirada seria. Parecía estar listo para tomar las riendas de su nuevo papel como rey pero a Cersei se preguntaba si sería capaz de domarle. Recordaba el parto de su primer hijo, entre el dolor y los gritos. Había nacido de nalgas y todos creían que reina y principito se iban a ir con el otro antes de que el niño viera el mundo. Pero la ella no se había rendido de empujar y luchar, y el niño tampoco. Testarudo había salido, regalándole a Cersei una de las mejores alegrías de su vida.

El tacto cálido del bebé entre sus brazos, apoyado contra su pecho sudoroso del parto se había llevado cualquier dolor posible. Joffrey había sido el peor parto de los tres, el más difícil a pesar de que Jaime no se había apartado de su lado. Sentía que su hermano no hubiera podido criar a sus hijos como verdaderamente suyos, sentía que los tres vieran al difunto rey como su padre. Jaime habría sido un excelente padre de haber podido, habría enseñado a sus hijos a montar él mismo y a empuñar la espada. Se habría esforzado por ellos y les habría dado un afecto que sentía que nunca habían tenido por parte de su falso padre.

Si pensaba en que podía haber tenido hijos con Robert… No se sentía culpable del aborto, no se sentía mal por haber privado a aquel niño la vida, aunque a veces le atormentara. Aquel bebé habría sido desdichado, ella no habría podido quererle como quería a sus niños. Era una buena madre y en parte era porque sus hijos no eran de Robert, tenía que admitirlo. Imaginar a aquel niño crecer solo en la fortaleza roja, sin una madre que pudiera quererle y con un padre como era su difunto esposo. La idea de una vida como aquella era lamentable.

Cersei se llevó la copa de vino a la boca, tenía que pensar bien cómo iba a hacer las cosas ahora. Con Eddard Stark en las celdas oscuras difícilmente no iba a tener más problemas con el norte. No importaba si había contado que sus hijos no eran de Robert ¿Cómo o quién podía demostrarlo? Con negarlo tenía más que suficiente, la enemistad entre Lannisters y Stark existía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para no poder achacarlo a habladurías.

Eddard Stark era el último problema para solventar, no uno tan difícil si imaginaba que contando con Jaime luchando contra el pequeño Stark, que no era más que un niño a quien la mayoría de señores con algo de cabeza no seguían a una guerra. Antes de la muerte de Robert, Eddard la había amenazado y no era algo de lo que se olvidara. En aquel momento se había replanteado seducirle, después de todo aquel hombre de hielo tenía un bastardo y aquello podía indicar alguna que otra debilidad. Pero los Stark no eran fáciles, ocultos bajo aquellas palabras de honor y seriedad, tontos sin remedio. Si lo pensaba, la reputación de la mano del rey, hasta hacía unas horas, era intachable. Jamás se le había visto con rameras, y a excepción de aquel bastardo no había ni un solo desliz público más. Quizá si no hubiera sido tan poco inteligente podría haber dicho que era un hombre respetable, pero no era más que un necio que creía poder pisarla. No había nadie en todo poniente que pudiera siquiera intentar pisar a un Lannister sin sufrir grandes consecuencias. No, Eddard Stark no iba a quedar impune de su estupidez y todo su linaje se vería afectado por no ver con claridad.

Sus hijos era más legítimos que cualquier bastardo de Robert ¿No habían sido ellos los que habían soportado a aquel pésimo padre? ¿No era ella la reina? No había niños más dignos que aquellos tres para vivir en la fortaleza roja y gobernar poniente, cualquiera que dijera lo contrarío estaba decidiendo de antemano que quería su cabeza en una pica. En el caso del Stark traidor podía replantearse dejarle vestir el negro, pero era solo una muestra de la gran misericordia que había en su corazón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la reina, que se cubrió la boca para disimular la dicha que sentía en aquel momento. Se sentía verdaderamente liberada, feliz cómo solo había estado entre los brazos de Jaime. Joffrey sería rey, Tommen sería señor de Roca Castery y Myrcella elegiría qué quería hacer con su futuro bajo la supervisión de su madre. El futuro de aquellos leoncitos era prometedor, ella se encargaría de ello dando todo de sí misma para que fueran tan felices como era ella en aquel preciso momento.


End file.
